Abyssal Scepter
* is gold efficient, without its passive. * With its passive, is gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Item suitability is especially powerful for melee champions and short-ranged casters, who are exceptional at close combat to the enemy and deal considerable amounts of magic damage. Considering this, the following list is a guideline about champions who should consider as a relevant purchase option: * The following champions are classified as long-ranged or utilize zoning as their primary mechanic, and aren't suited for the item: ** , , , , , , , , , ** Encouraged (despite range): , * The following champions are classified as mid-ranged casters, or feature core mechanics that place them within a moderate range of the enemy. These are not intended users of the item, but many can easily make use of the item: ** Encouraged (below 650 range): , , , , , , , , , , , , , ** Discretionary (above 650 range): , , , , , , , ** Discouraged (despite range): , , , , , * The following champions are classified as (or can be played as) low-range or melee casters, assassins, or AP/aura tanks, and are the intended users of the item: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Strategy * is most effective to build during laning, if both you and your opponent are mainly dealing magic damage and you're looking for a defensive item without sacrificing damage, or as an option to increase your overall burst and duelling power. * As one of a few items granting flat magic penetration, , coupled with other magic penetration items like , can be used to exploit high base damage values. * The flat magic penetration becomes less effective against more magic resistance. This makes a strategic choice, especially as it will either delay or even replace . If you're not in possession of strong damage, you might be rendered useless against tanks later on. * With proper maneuvering aura debuff can be applied to the entire enemy team, securing kills for longer-ranged champions. * Unlike magic penetration, aura can result in a negative magic resistance, resulting in an effective damage buff. * The debuff also affects minions and monsters, except for the , and . * The icon indicating the debuff aura often appears before the enemy who carries it. If an enemy is standing in a nearby brush or just over a wall, the debuff icon may give them away even if they cannot be seen. * The aura will remain present even while using . Patch History + + + = ** + + = * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * Magic resist increased to 60 from 50. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Aura now only affects enemy champions. * Aura's magic resistance reduction changed to from 20 at all levels. V5.22: * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . V5.16: * Item cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . V5.13: * Item cost reduced to from . V4.21: * + + = ** + + + = V4.20: * + + + = ** + + = * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 45. V3.10: * New icon. V3.02: * Item cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.152: * Combine cost reduced to from . * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 57. * Aura range increased to 700 from 600. V1.0.0.146: * Aura range reduced to 600 from 1000. V0.9.22.16: * Aura magic resist reduction reduced to 20 from 30. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires . June 26, 2009 Patch: * Increased combine cost to from . June 19, 2009 Patch: * Ability power bonus increased to 70 from 60. * Aura magic resist reduction reduced to 30 from 40. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * Magic resist reduced to 60 from 70. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Aura magic resist reduction increased to 40 from 30. }} References cs:Abyssal Scepter de:Höllenzepter es:Cetro Abisal fr:Sceptre Abyssal pl:Berło Otchłani ru:Abyssal Scepter zh:深淵魔杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Legendary items Category:Aura items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Magic resistance reduction items Category:Cooldown reduction items